Life's too short
by BlueAngelfire
Summary: Sasuke only lives to kill Itachi, Naruto only lives to prove he's better than Sasuke. What happens when they both get what they want, only one gets hurt in the process. bumped the rating up to pg13 Language, yaoish'ness , R&R! Ch.1 thru 5 Edited& reposted
1. Time to get Serious

Author note: I'm actually going to be going through these chapters fixing grammar and spelling mistakes, maybe lengthening them just to help my writers block. So bear with me folks. THANKS!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, although I really wish I did longful sigh

Warning: some language not much else. Plz don't hate me for this story! I'm really a fan of Naruto, but I jus' cant seem to write that well. Anyway hope you like.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke-San!" Sakura yelled right in his ear. The pink ball of fluff sat down right next to him, grabbing onto his arm. He tuned out her incessant ramblings, like he did, every single morning

Sasuke sat there both arms crossed over his chest, twitching. He could no longer hear from his left ear. He glanced coldly, mind you glaring, at her. Yet still his infamous Uchiha glare just did not work on this girl. If it had, she would not STILL be trying to hang all over him.

"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura-chan!" Naruto popped up right behind him, how he had no idea, considering his back was leaning against the railing of the bridge; but the boy seemed to manage.

He growled, he was going to go deaf with these two always yelling. He watched Naruto walking around, practically dancing, vying for Sakura's attention. Sakura was too busy blabbing her head off to even notice the blonde, despite all his antics. He was for once grateful when he heard the familiar 'whoosh' of Kakashi-Sensei arriving.

Sakura stood up immediately pointing at Kakashi, "You're LATE!"

Naruto immediately joined in, trying to do anything to get on the pink haired girls good side, which wasn't working.

"You were late too Naruto! You have no right to be screaming at our sensei that way!"

The fighting continued until Kakashi managed to pry them apart, telling them that true teams did not fight. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Kakashi explained today's 'assignment'. All he heard was something about sparring, it was all pointless to him. However, could he really be getting a chance to beat Naruto up again?

Kakashi led them into the trees, testing their abilities on keeping up with him. He and Naruto seemed to manage quite well, it was Sakura who didn't seem to have the speed to keep up with the three. Naruto didn't seem to notice the girls plight, just continued jumping from limb to limb in order to keep up with their leader. Soon enough, and without Sakura being left totally behind, Kakashi led them into a clearing. 

"Sasuke your going to be fighting Naruto, the winner will fight Sakura, that winner will then be fighting me."

All three nodded their concession, even though they were confused on why he had pitted him and Naruto together first.

Naruto stepped forward, as did Sasuke, getting ready to block or attack. Naruto charged at him, aiming a fist at his head. He easily blocked, turning on his heels to hit Naruto square in the back, knocking Naruto back on his ass. Sasuke smirked, looking down on Naruto, where he would always be; beneath him. (A/n: Nobody read into that wrong! I KNOW what you're thinking! STOP IT!… hehe)

"What's wrong dobe? Cant even hit me?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto's eyes seemed to blaze as he stood up and ran at Sasuke again. He grabbed Naruto's knee before it came close to his stomach, but took a straightforward punch to the face. 'How could that have happened? Naruto is not supposed to be this good!' Sasuke fell backwards releasing the knee. Landing in a crouch he raised a hand to his lip, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.

"Not bad. Now lets get serious."

Sasuke stood to face Naruto again. Sakura cheering from the sidelines. Kakashi just grinning under his mask, 'this should be interesting'.

TBC

Yeah I know, not much longer, but I'm working on it, SO MEH! Luv yaz .


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did do you REALLY think I would be writing about it?

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Naruto came at Sasuke in a full frontal assault, with many more shadow clones. Sasuke quickly switched to his Sharingan, falling into the familiar rhythm of punching, kicking, and blocking. He slipped a kunai from its holder and threw it at a Naruto clone, then slipped behind the real Naruto, pretty easily. Naruto quickly turned aiming a knee for Sasuke's privates. (coughs with grin on face) Sasuke grunted falling back a few steps as Naruto took time to gloat. He dropped down to one knee holding his "family jewels."

"Cheap shot even for you, dobe," Sasuke wheezed out.

Finally when he decided he wasn't going to throw up, Sasuke climbed back up to his feet, glaring daggers at the twerp. HOW DARE HE! He copied most of Naruto's' movements easily for some time, mostly just dodging, deciding to wear the boy down. Grabbing the foot coming towards his face, he twisted, bending his knee's and moving with the motion, catching his foot behind Naruto's leg and tossing him over his head. He rushed towards Naruto and hit him in the stomach, when he leaned forward he took his elbow to the back of Naruto's head, knocking him to the dirt.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Sasuke!" Sakura was jumping up and down, cheering, VERY, loudly.

Kakashi stood there examining the two fighters, who were now standing across from each other, bloody and panting. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, completely ignoring their injuries for favor of trying to beat the other down in yet another contest. Naruto was the first to break eye contact quickly looking over at Sakura.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he easily got his fist to Naruto's face.

Naruto grabbed his arm, surprising Sasuke with his speed, and quickly twisted it. Moving behind Sasuke with his arm twisted painfully.

Kakashi grinned watching this struggle. 'So it seems Naruto has either improved, or Sasuke is dropping his speed to make Naruto feel better. I don't think Sasuke would do that though,' Kakashi sighed loudly, mid thought. 'Unless he wants to rub it in.'

"Naruto you had better not hurt him!" Sakura was screaming, trying to protect her hopefully soon boyfriend.

Kakashi sighed and took out his Come Come Paradise, sitting down to read. He received a poke in the side from Sakura, "Aren't you supposed to be watching?"

"With those two fighting... who knows when its going to end. I suggest you get comfortable for a long wait, neither will give up so easily."

Sasuke had slipped from Naruto's' grasp and had been tackled by him. He laid there with Naruto across his lap staring down at him. Something was wrong with Naruto's eyes... they seemed as if Naruto actually wanted to kill him.

"What now, dobe?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto quickly aimed a punch for his face.

Sasuke quickly blocked, then pushed his body up throwing Naruto off and to the side. Still holding Naruto's hand he aimed a kick for his face. Naruto grabbed it right before it made contact, and began twisting the leg. Sasuke cringed and began to dig his nails into the back of Naruto's hand.

Both pushed off each other, moving quickly back into a fighting stance. Sasuke felt a stab of pain go through his leg, 'he must have really twisted it badly...'

Naruto had removed his Kunai from its holder and was holding it up, fully ready to attack. Sasuke took a few steps back, his hands moving into a seal. Before Naruto could even attack, Sasuke was.

"Grand Fireball No Jutsu!" He blew the fire straight at Naruto, who was running around arms waving.

"Its hot! Owwwwwww." He had finally fallen face first in the dirt.

Sasuke kneeled beside him, "Loser..?"

A voice from behind him spoke from behind him, "Not quite."

The next thing Sasuke knew he was laying face first in the dirt.

TBC

I'm trying, I really am to make this better for all of you. With my age, grows my writing, so I've been trying to mature this.


	3. The way the Battle Ends

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I do not own Naru-kun. Nor the Characters...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up hehe. Been cleaning the house and stuff. Plus, jus' really haven't been into writing this sighs Anyway! The more reviews the more I write. .

"..." Speaking  
'...' Thoughts  
(...) Author note

Don't think anything else...so, Onto the Story .

Sasuke climbed to his feet quickly aiming a kunai at Naruto, who was running at him. The kunai struck Naruto on the cheek, but he didn't stop running, ignoring the blood running down his face. Sasuke braced for the assault, but didn't imagine the speed that Naruto was using. He fell back into his old routine, kicking and punching to his fullest. He felt a hard kick to the back of his knee, collapsing him to the ground, another kick coming to his chest. He landed on his back staring, winded, at the sky.

Naruto kneeled next to him, with his trademark fox grin on his face, spitting his own previous question back in his face.

"Loser?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke quickly rolled, striking Naruto in the heels, causing him to fall down next to him. Both pushed themselves to their feet, eyes locked. 'Why is it... I don't actually want to hurt him..?' Sasuke mentally slapped himself; he couldn't be like this! He had NO feelings towards Naruto... did he? No he didn't. Naruto was his rival, nothing more. He had a mission to accomplish, he couldn't feel ANYTHING for ANYONE.

Naruto was the first to break eye contact, running straight at him.

"What's wrong bastard? Can't keep up?"

Sasuke ran full at Naruto, ready for anything.

"I can keep up with you any day, baka."

"Don't call me that you jerk!" Naruto made to punch Sasuke in the face, once again.

Sasuke raised his arms, prepared to block, when Naruto just disappeared. 'Where'd he go!'

By this time both Kakashi and Sakura were intently watching the fight. 'This really has gotten interesting...' Kakashi watched Sasuke, whose eyes, filled with the Sharingan were darting from side to side, trying to sense Naruto. 'He has gotten very good at hiding his chakra.'

Sasuke caught the kunai that was aimed for his chest, quickly throwing it back from where it came from, only to hear it whiz through leaves. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, on automatic reaction, he struck out with his leg, connecting his foot to Naruto's shoulder. Both males went flying, Naruto to the side, Sasuke straight back. 'Obviously he managed to hit me...' Sasuke thought, bringing the back of his hand to wipe at the blood on his lips.

Both struggled to their feet, finding it harder then they believed.

'I don't know if I can beat this bastard down... Come on you stupid fox give me your strength.' Naruto clenched his fists, pushing himself to his feet, Sasuke quickly following him.

Both boys went running at each other, fists raised.

"Take this you bastard!"

Both boys connected to the others face, not bothering to block or try to dodge. Blood was coming from both mouths, running down chins. Eyes locked the two stood there, unmoving.

"Dobe, you think that punch would beat me?"

"Obviously I'm not the dobe, if you think yours could beat me."

Naruto heard a low growling, was it him or Sasuke? It was too hard to tell from this proximity, all he knew was that it sounded very menacing.

Kakashi and Sakura both watched, as two bodies fell to the ground. Both were beaten.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura went running towards the dark haired boy, kneeling down next to him. "How are we supposed to continue training, if you two kill each other in the progress?" Kakashi stood behind Sakura, shaking his head at the two forms on the ground.

Later..

Naruto opened his eyes, only to be staring at his ceiling. He couldn't believe he lost to Sasuke! When did that bastard knock him out? Correction, HOW did he knock him out? That last thing he remembered was that last punch. 'No way! There's no way he could've beaten me with that punch!'

He rolled off his bed, moving into the bathroom to stare in the mirror. He had a few minor scratches, but he noticed the bruise that lay under his 'whiskers'. Naruto brushed his teeth, washed his face, careful of the bruise, the scratches would heal themselves soon. He walked back into his room, reaching the closet and pulling it open to change into his sleeping shirt and shorts. He didn't care what time it was he was going to bed to sleep, for a long time, maybe a year.

He left his room, moving into the kitchen, instantly going to a cupboard to retrieve a bowl of instant Ramen. He growled, his appetite was spoiled after his loss, it was still hard to believe he had lost. Even after all his extra training, he had still lost. He left the chicken ramen on the counter, and slouched back into the bedroom, completely unready for what he'd find.

"What the hell!" He stared wide-eyed at the figure lying on his bed.

He picked up his pillow, and smacked the boy on the side with it.

"Sasuke, you bastard! Get out of my house!" He continued hitting the boy, trying to get him to wake up, thoughts racing through his head. 'What's he doing here? And SLEEPING in my bed! What happened? Nothing happened… right?' He began to hit the boy harder, his panic meter reaching it's max.

Sasuke was jolted awake by something that hit his side. He quickly sat up ready to defend himself against his attacker. He nearly fell back off the bed when he noticed, he wasn't in his own house, and the boy across from him, wasn't all too happy about it either. Naruto was giving him a glare, almost able to match his own. This so wasn't good.

"Dobe?" Sasuke managed, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He received another hard smack from the pillow that Naruto was holding.

"Don't call me that! What are you doing in my house?"

Sasuke grabbed the pillow as it was swung at him again, and pulled it away from Naruto.

"How the hell should I know!"

Naruto just stood there glaring at him. Sasuke put the pillow back on the bed, quickly standing up, getting as far away from the bed as possible. Both eyes were directed to the window, when they heard a loud thunderclap.

"Great," Sasuke murmured. "I'm stuck here." He walked over to the window, watching the rain pelt at the glass. "Looks like I wont be going anywhere."

He turned around to face Naruto, who was still glaring at him. Why did this have to happen to him? When did he get there? WHY was he here? They were all very good questions, ones he wished he could get an answer to, right now.

Naruto looked at the window, "Why would a storm stop you? We've been stuck in worse out on missions. I want you out! Out of my house! Why were you here in the first place!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying not to snap at the boy that he knew just as much as the boy about the situation. Taking a calming breath he looked back at Naruto, reluctantly having to ask his next question, "Look, Naruto, can I stay over tonight? I would rather not get stuck in this storm."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then seemed to give in, his face quickly changing to boredom, trying to hide his anger and confusion. He quickly shrugged, trying to act as indifferent as the stoic boy, "Sure, why not. I don't know if any of my clothes will fit you, but we'll see."

Sasuke nodded, he was a few inches taller than the blond was, he didn't doubt that the clothes were too small. He'd have to deal with it. Sasuke watched Naruto as he made for his closet, hopping over clothes all too familiar with the state of… array.

Sasuke moved closer to the blond, who had began to look through his closet, however few clothes were left in there. The blonde really needed to do laundry.

"Ne.. Naruto?" He whispered in the boys' ear.

"Yea?" Naruto turned around, completely surprised by the soft mouth covering his own.

Sasuke gently pressed his lips against Naruto's, then moved back smiling weakly at the boy, "Thanks."

Naruto just stared, wide-eyed at him. He nodded and handed Sasuke a pair of orange shorts and a white T-shirt, similar to the one he was wearing. Sasuke moved past him, into the bathroom.

Naruto pulled at his hair, screaming inside his own head. 'I've gone insane, he didn't kiss me, nothing's going on! Brain malfunction, rewind, delete last input! Nothing happened. I don't remember a thing, NOPE.' Naruto collapsed onto the bed, shutting down his mind. Yep. He had gone insane, nothing more.

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes seemed unfocused, his hair unbelievably rumpled. All in all he looked like he had just gotten in a very long fight. Dirt was smudged on his face, his lip was swollen and still barely bleeding. He looked at the bruises on his face, his forearms and his legs. He looked like a pin cushion, or a punching bag, he couldn't tell which was a better description for his body's current state. He looked at the shorts in disgust, orange was really not his color. Sasuke stripped his shirt off his body, finding more, and more, bruises. However worse they seemed than the obvious ones. He pulled the other shirt on, trying not to think about how seeing Naruto's torso in a white, very tight shirt made him blush. He smacked himself ignoring the thought of him running his hands over Naruto's torso.

'STOP IT,' He screamed at himself mentally.

Sasuke took a deep, calming breath. He was not going to think of Naruto that way. Nope, not possible. Uchiha Sasuke does not like one Uzumaki Naruto. They were nothing but rivals. Naruto would've killed him for the thoughts going through Sasuke's mind.

Coming from the bathroom, clad in the white shirt and orange shorts, he moved off to find Naruto. He entered the kitchen, finding Naruto heating up Miso Ramen, seeing a chicken ramen on the counter.

"What's wrong with that one?"

Naruto ignored him, sitting down at the table with two cups of ramen, one in front, and one across from him. Naruto took a deep breath, picking up a few noodles with this chopsticks.

"We are to never speak of that to anyone," Naruto stated, staring into his ramen.

"Hn. Why would I want to tell anyone I kissed you dobe?" Sasuke scoffed, playing back into his old routine.

Naruto didn't even spare him a glance at the name. He just sat there, and began eating his ramen, slowly. It seemed very uncharacteristic of Naruto. He would normally always want to kill Sasuke for calling him dead last, what's so different now? Why couldn't they just go back to their rivalry and completely ignore that kiss?

When they were finished, table cleared, and dishes put to soak in the sink; Naruto gave Sasuke his Fox grin.

"I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket, you can sleep on the couch," He bounded off into the bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the couch, arms crossed and legs crossed underneath him, eyes closed. Why him? Why was he stuck, in a house, with Naruto. He was supposed to feel annoyed wasn't he? So why did he feel so relaxed? Things were really not making sense.

While Sasuke was sorting through his questions, Naruto had returned, pillow and blanket in hand. He threw them at, quite literally trying to hit, Sasuke., "G'night Sasuke."

All Naruto got in return was a mumbled "thanks".

TBC

And the editing continues, knowing me I'll stay up all night just to edit all of them. I want to just go ahead and get them up and see what y'all think of them. I must admit I'm actually happy with how they're changing. It's making me feel much better about my style of writing. It has WORDS, and descriptions, not all Dialogue, which I have a habit of making my stories nothing but. RAMBLING, yes I know.

Thanks again guys!  
BTW you may say that the chapters seem to be missing one, but it's not, like I said, changing chapters, so I put 3 & 4 together, to make a super chapter… yeah yeah, shutting up.


	4. Memories

Yo. I'm still wishing to own Naru-kun, but Sadly I do not.

At the request of torturing Sasuke a little, this chappie was done.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

(...) Author note

Don't think anything else...so, Onto the Story .

Sasuke was having a dream that was all too familiar. One full of fox grins, blonde hair, and horrible orange jump suits. He opened his eyes, to stare into the darkness around him. This was not going as he planned. He could still hear the rain pattering against the windows. He wasn't supposed to be having feelings for anyone, least of all his rival and teammate, so why couldn't he get the blonde shinobi out of his thoughts?

He sat up, ignoring the blanket that fell to the ground. He pulled his legs up, knees under his chin wrapping his arms around his knees. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out his surroundings, but most of all the thoughts of his rival. If he let himself have feelings, he wouldn't be able to continue after his brothers' life. If he let himself have emotions for anyone, he wouldn't be able to kill his brother. He wouldn't be able to continue to go after his brother. His life was one of revenge, nothing more. There could be no more.

"Itachi," The name was spat out as a curse.

Even as he cursed his brother for destroying his clan, he couldn't help but remember the time he actually got to spend with the older Uchiha.

(A/n As I have said I do not own Naruto, this quote comes from Chapter 145 in the Manga, Even though I have changed a word and added the last sentence.)

"All the time, always saying "Forgive me, Sasuke." Then poking me on the head. Then saying "Today." I never saw it. And then, you went and slaughtered our clan, our parents."

Sasuke stood up, and grabbed his clothes off the low table, he had to go. He folded the blanket and placed it on the couch, next to the pillow. He moved to the front door and opened it, quickly listening to make sure Naruto had not stirred. Hearing the reassuring snore, he closed the door behind him, and ventured out into the rain.

Walking slowly, rain flattening his hair to his face and neck, Sasuke continued towards his own apartment. (I really have no idea where he lives, so in my story he has an apartment.) Trusting his own feet, he zoned out, not bothering to even pay attention to where he was walking, Sasuke still remembered that day he had become an avenger.

flashback (Again this is from chapter 146)

Sasuke lay on the floor watching the crimson blood of his parents moving across the floor towards him. He looked up to his older brother.

"Why.." he stammered, "did you brother...?"

His brother looked down unto him, his eyes seemed to burn through his eyes, into his soul, "They were just a measuring stick to test myself."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "A measuring stick...? That's why..."

Itachi said nothing, just watched him, feeling no emotions towards his younger brother.

"That's why... you did it... You killed everyone for that...?

Itachi's' eyes drifted shut, "It was very important for me to do so."

Sasuke pushed himself up, "What for.. that is...Just Bullshit!"

He ran at his brother, his intent to kill, but was knocked down by a single punch to the abdomen. Itachi had him in a single punch.

He had run, scared, away from his brother. Only to later come to meet him in the street.

"If you want to kill me... Live miserably! Hate me! Survive through he ugliness...Run..Run.. Learn to survive."

End flashback

He had sworn to himself, he would not let Itachi get away with killing his entire clan. He had sworn he would train night and day, if only it meant he could kill his brother. After that day, he had become an avenger, sworn to kill Itachi. That was why he must deny his feelings for Naruto, an avenger could not afford emotions, only anger and hatred.

Sasuke found himself in front of his apartment, not even remembering his venture here. He unlocked the door and moved inside stripping of the wet shirt. Closing the door, he tossed the articles of clothes into the sink of his bathroom. Moving in only his boxers, he grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair.

If he wasn't supposed to have emotions, then why was he always so relaxed around Naruto? He didn't exactly understand his feelings, only that they were there. He put the towel into the hamper, next to his closet, and climbed into the bed. He pulled the covers up around his shoulders, and turned on his side, the cool sheets quickly warming with his body heat. Only then, did he allow himself to fall into the oblivion of sleep. To return to his dreams of fox grins, blonde hair, and terrible orange jumpsuits. Only now, they were accompanied by a ramen eating Naruto, clad in only a tight white shirt and orange shorts.

TBC

Forgive me, because I love you. Lol Until next time.


	5. Imagination

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I jus' use the characters for my perverse pleasure.

The next morning Naruto awoke from a very favorable dream. Sasuke, was the star of it. One where Sasuke actually smiled, and showed warmth towards him. Without leaving his room, he knew he was gone. Sasuke had left him, while he was sleeping. He had slipped away, either early morning, or late at night. Knowing the boy, it was in the middle of the night, when it was still raining. He had bothered Naruto saying he didn't want to get caught in the rain, only to disappear into the rain itself.

He didn't know how long he just lay there, daydreaming about Sasuke. Sasuke smiling, holding him. Naruto took a glance at the clock and quickly rolled off the bed, landing on his behind, before scrambling to his feet. 'NOT GOOD.'

"I'm late!"

He ran into the bathroom, deciding there was no such thing as not having time to was his face, and brush his teeth. When done he quickly dressed in his jumpsuit, pulling on his shoes, and he was off. He was tying his head protector on his forehead, as he ran through the streets of the Leaf Village. Arriving at the bridge, out of breath, he moved towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." He said, still gasping for breath.

"You're LATE!" She glared at him, practically grinding her teeth together.

Not even bothering with replying he sat down across from Sasuke, who seemed to ignore his presence. Sasuke opened his eyes, to meet Naruto's'. Black looking into blue.

"Well I don't know about you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sitting next to him. Leaning against him she practically radiated 'crush'. "But I'm tired of people always being late, at least you and I managed to arrive on time."

"Hn." Was her only response.

Sakura grimaced then turned to Naruto, "And what was your reason for being late?"

"I overslept." He replied, rubbing at the back of his head. "Honestly, I had such a long night, I didn't get much sleep."

He was rewarded with a whack on the head, via the glaring pink haired girl standing over him. "That's a pathetic excuse."

"Sakura leave it, I'm the one to blame. I was over at Naruto's last night to talk over some things."

Both Sakura and Naruto were stunned of Sasuke's' protective answer. Sakura, who was seething at Sasuke's answer, sat back down; giving both males the cold shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. Naruto in curiosity, and astonishment. Sasuke in warmth and protectiveness. Naruto backtracked, warmth? Sasuke? Obviously he was only imagining things. He didn't even know if Sasuke could show that emotion..

"You're late!"

Neither of the boys had even heard Kakashi appear.

"Well you see, there was this little kitten that was lost.."

"Liar!" Came Sakura's scream.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his one visible eye closed happily. It opened to lay upon Sasuke and Naruto, sitting across from each other. He highly doubted either knew he was even present. Sakura practically threw herself at Sasuke, lacing her arms through one of his. Both boys finally looked away from the other, Sasuke to look at Sakura, Naruto to Kakashi. Both boys' cheeks were stained pink.

Later

Naruto had gone straight home after training, claiming he was going to go sleep. Sakura was tagging along after Sasuke, talking about random things. He didn't even know Shikamaru and Ino had shown up, until the two females were screaming at each other. Inner Sakura was calling Ino many things, none to appropriate. He nodded to Shikamaru, then continued on his way, unknown by Sakura and Ino.

As soon as he got home, he stripped and got into the shower. He stood there for a few minutes, letting the warm water run over his tired body. They had given up trying to do the contest Kakashi had come up with, everyone knowing Sasuke and Naruto too well. He closed his eyes, immediately seeing blonde hair. He saw Naruto, sweaty, from God knows what. But what was running through Sasuke's mind, was more than training. He wondered what would happen if he hadn't stopped at kissing Naruto as a thanks. Sasuke inwardly smacked himself, 'NO.'

When he climbed out, he moved into the bedroom, not bothering with light. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he then grabbed another towel, and scrubbed at his hair. It wasn't very dark outside, but he was ready to head to bed. He was still worn out, he had gotten no more sleep after he woke up the night before. Going to his dresser, he pulled out his black shorts. He remembered the orange shorts that he had yet to return, along with the shirt. They were still in his sink. Closing the drawer, ridding his memory of the orange color, he grabbed boxers out of another. Pulling his clothes on, he climbed into bed.

Naruto's home

When he arrived home, he immediately put water on to boil for his ramen. He ate quickly, stuffing his face. He pulled off his kunai holster, laying it on the table next to his bed. He stripped, and showered, brushed his teeth, and got ready for bed. Before actually climbing into bed, he moved into the living room. Laying down on the mat he had set up, he began his nightly exercises: 200 sit ups, 400 push ups.

Heading back into the bedroom, wiping sweat off of his forehead and body, he wondered why he bothered to shower first. Noting to get a shower before he headed off to training in the morning, he climbed into bed, turning off the light.

TBC (maybe)


End file.
